Home after work
by Undertaker Riddle
Summary: It's a usual day when Grell comes home from work to say hello to his little Taker-boo. Then a little fun ensures. Rated for a little bit of content that isn't for the over-squeamish.


The Undertaker sat on one of his many coffins. This very coffin, in fact, was his favorite one. The one that he often slept in, one of the more fine ones, and, most importantly, the one that fit two comfortably. His shop was adorned with light cobwebs here and there. A fine layer of dust was over the entire shop, but almost unnoticeable for the lack of light and fixtures of darker degrees. His coffins were up to the number of twelve. They were all finely shaven and polished to a point. Their colors ranged from a light tan color to a dark mahogany. Six were leaning on walls in front of the desk, four were leaning on the wall behind his desk, and the rest were scattered around the floor in no pattern. Some of them were adorned with elegant, yet somewhat gothic patterns, while the rest had open areas for a design to be placed. His desk was an unpolished tan that stretched from the wall to about the center of the room.

The Undertaker was swinging his legs slightly as he whistled a wordless tune. Though the man was a mortician, he was a very happy man nonetheless. You could say his job gave him the spark of life. Now as ironic as that sounds, there was another thing…person that gave him joy. That amused him, if you will. "HELLLOOOOOO HONEY! I'M HOOOOOMEEE!" Called out a cheery, flamboyant voice. "Heh heh. Hello love and how was your day?" He asked in a mellow voice that bounced on the vowels and even drew them out sometimes. "Oh! William is too cruel!" Grell cried out in a melodramatic voice as he plopped himself down in Taker's lap. "I was only ten minutes late-thanks to this morning's distraction-" Grell intervened with a mutter as he glared a little at Taker. "-when he almost cut my beautiful hair! I hope he knows how rude that is to do that to a lady." He finished with a huff. Undertaker laughed and laid his chin on his lover's shoulder, while wrapping his arms around Grell's waist.

"I'm sorry for that, m'dear, do you wish for me to have a little chat with Willy-dear?" He asked. Grell sighed softly. "No…" He replied. "Theeen~…how abooout I make-" He poked Grell in the stomach and earned a head turn along with an agitated look. "-it-" Taker lightly tilted Grell's chin up with his hand and tilted his head to perfectly reveal his eyes; the action received a light blush in response. "-up to yoou~?" He finished in a singsong way, and then abruptly cut it off with a sweet kiss. Grell's eyes widened in surprise, and then closed as he enjoyed the savory kiss. Taker pulled back with a wide smile as Grell moved a little closer to his face, obviously not satisfied with the short kiss. "Taaaaker!" He whined, his face still ablaze with surprise. "Forgive me, m'dear, but I am still in store hours." Undertaker chuckled wickedly. "Like I care!" Grell squealed as he literally tackled Taker onto the floor with a single small bound. The Undertaker hit the floor with a rather loud thump and let out a shallow outtake of breath as the mass of red knocked it out of him. "Somebody's a little impatient." He giggled. "Don't you know it's improper to make a lady wait?" Grell replied while swiftly removing his glasses and tossing them to the side. Taker only had the time to reply with a wider smile before Grell attacked his mouth again. Biting softly, he easily drew blood with his exceptionally sharp teeth. Undertaker picked at Grell's coat, then removed it completely. In response, Grell undid the knot that held his sash on with a practiced swipe. Taker broke the kiss for a moment to pull off Grell's vest and shirt in rapid succession. "Oooh~ dearie, I do believe that you were taunting me a moment ago for being impatient." He chided. "I can always put it back on and go much slower."

He replied with a devilish grin. "No, no, noo~" Grell undid the buttons on Taker's robe, then worked it down. Next, he moved to the second robe's buttons and removed that one in the same fashion. Taker pushed Grell heavily enough that he toppled over on the floor beside him; he then held his legs down with his own legs and held his arms with his own. "Heeey, that's not fair." Grell whined as he pulled a pout over his features. "All's fair in love, war, and the mortician's game, m'dear." Undertaker replied, lightly licking his neck and pulling back as soon as Grell went in to steal a kiss. The red that had died down returned heavily to Grell's cheeks as he realized what the man was doing. "I thought we had decided last time that you wouldn't tease me." He continued to whine. "No, no, you told me, but I thought that you had realized by now that I don't deal with authority very well." "You should with my orders." "Is that an order?" "Might as well be!" "Then I'll have to change that." His smile turned seductive as he switched to holding the man's arm with one hand and working the pinned man's pants slowly off with the other. "H-hey!" Grell protested, fidgeting under the hold slightly. "Aah, sush." He chided and put a long finger to Grell's lips, causing Grell to pout again and fume slightly. Taker snuck his finger under the lace thong that Grell often wore with delight and took the first step to a very fun night.

~{In the morning}~

Taker woke silently in a tangle of bodies and hair. A wide smile crossed his sleep-hazed features as the night's memories crawled back to him. He gazed down at his sleeping lover and saw that Grell had managed to wrap his legs and arms around his body and had his head resting on his chest. A faint smile and remnants of the beloved blush was on his features as soft breaths caused his chest to slowly rise and fall. Taker kissed Grell's brow lovingly and pulled him closer. "Morning sexy." Taker's grin grew wider and he giggled evilly at the sound of his beloved's voice. "I'm not the only sexy one." He replied. Grell smiled and looked up, then his expression turned questioning. "Taker?" "Yes, love?" "Why is my thong on your head?" "Hmmm~? To tell the truth, I don't really remember…" He pulled the underwear off of his head and looked at them with a questioning frown. "Well, I am the Undietaker." He giggled again as the smile returned. Grell lightly bat his chest and rolled his eyes. "Silly man." The Undertaker replied with a soft chuckle. "I am a man of jokes, m'dear." "Not very good ones, might I add." Taker kissed Grell fully, but softly; cutting off his play fight.

Grell swooned slightly and turned a deeper shade of red. "W-what was that f-for?" He asked. Taker's smile softened to a loving one and he tapped Grell's bottom lip with his long fingernail. "I just wanted to see milady's best color on her." He replied earnestly. Grell blushed in return and laid his head on Taker's chest. "I love you." He whispered. "As I love you." Undertaker whispered back and lightly stroked his long, red locks. Grell closed his eyes in content as the two enjoyed each other's company. "Taker?" Grell asked softly, his voice slightly muffled by the flesh in his way. "Yes, love?" Undertaker asked. "I'm hugryyyy." Grell softly whined. Taker smiled and patted his back softly. "Then let's eat." He replied. "Yay!" Grell smiled, jumped up, and ran off to the kitchen. i Oooh, another favorite activity of mine. /i Taker mused to himself as he watched the lovely curves disappear into the door that led to the kitchen.

~.:End:.~


End file.
